godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reinhard Chazzdrich
|-|Base= |-|Hair of the Great Leviathan= Summary Our lord and savior. Holy spawn of Reinhard Heydrich and the Chazz. Getter of more ladies than you could ever dream of. Patron saint of bootiful hair. God on this Earth and all others. And wrecker of your shit. In the end times, he shall end the whole world and bring us to his holy bedroom where we shall be with him forever Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''High L'Oréal+ Name: '''The Reinhard Chazzdrich, God, L'Ordréal, Getter of Women, C H A D, God of Hair '''Origin: '''The forbidden love of The Chazz and Reinhard Heydrich, The Not-Paradox Series '''Gender: '''C H A D Gender '''Age: '''Like, 1 (Was conceived at the end of the Not-Paradox threads) '''Classification: '''God, Master of L'Oréal, Top Tier Chad, Greatest Life Form who transcends transcending Greatness, Life, and Forms, The Meaning of Life, Fusion of himself and Dartz (Yes, he is simultaneously a fusion and just himself. Did you really expect something as simple as mere logic could affect him?) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Beautiful Hair (Has a mane of beautiful hair that is infinite and a source of strength. A single dramatic hair flip will cause his opponent to instantly recognise their new god, and they will instantly either surrender and devote themselves to him, or die out of shame of defying him), Gay Manipulation (Everyone who even hears one syllable of his name is gay for him, and has already dedicated themselves completely and utterly to him, in every conceivable and inconceivable measure. To assert otherwise is to speak a completely disingenuous lie), L'Oréal Manipulation (Because you're worth it), Chazz Manipulation (As a child of The Chazz, he should possess the same degree of divinity as his father, if not greater), Chad Manipulation (Impregnates women unconsciously. Has got every woman who has ever looked at him. Should be far superior to his father. Makes even the chadiest chad who ever did chad look like a Fortnite youtuber when compared to him), Virginity Manipulation (Possesses the virginity of every being that has ever existed in the same space-time continuum as him), Soul Manipulation (Similar to his father, any being that refers to him in any way can refer to him only as '''The Reinhard Chazzdrich, without variation. Any being that even learns of his existence begins to uncontrollably "Chazzdrich it up". This applies, even if the target does not understand what they are reading), Spook Manipulation (Is the one who spooked the Skioltupn, which he did by frowning slightly), Maximum Dick Energy (You cannot comprehend it's L O N G T H), Mad Game (Can steal your girl, even if you don't have one), Card Game Manipulation (Superior to his father, who is really good at card games, and that's what life is really all about, anyway. Is able to activate Pot of Greed, and explain it's effects). Would probably have all the powers, but unlike other filthy unoriginal spam pages, he chooses not to. He needs only his hair and his game, and that is enough to defeat any foe. Attack Potency: 'At least '''True Hairfinity+ '(Effortlessly killed The Chazz and Reinhard Heydrich in the very instant he was born, and afterwards only grew exponentially stronger with every attosecond, so God knows The Reinhard Chazzdrich knows how strong he is now. Spooked the Skellongtuin, teaching his kind fear for the first time, with a slight frown. Was so powerful that he couldn't even be placed on Joke Battles, as the site would've been so imbalanced due to having a character so strong on it that it would have exploded, so a whole new wiki with only Godmodes had to be created for him, but even then, this site is severely imbalanced) Any action he performs, including exist, bypasses all defenses or statements and makes you his willing servant 'Speed: '''At least '''W H O O S H+ '(So fast that he blitzed your virginity while standing still. Instantly killed both his parents, and zoomed out of Joke Battles Wiki with ease) '''Lifting Strength: Lifted this stat out of relevancy+ Striking Strength: '''At least '''True Hairfinity+ Durability: '''At least True Hairfinity+''' (Survived his own birthing, which annihilated both of his fathers in an instant and only grew tougher with every planck instant) Stamina: '''Makes stamina look like the combined badness of all bad characters on Joke Battles (Which is all of them *INTENSE DABBERONI*), higher in the bedroom (Is capable of having intercourse with a greater than infinite number of people over an eternal period of time) '''Range: '''Makes range look like Negative 40 dimensionality '''Standard Equipment: '''The entire society of light, and all of Reinhard Heydrich's legion, but they now all have fabulous L'Oréal hair, because they're worth it. '''Intelligence: '''All the Smart (Smarter than both his parents combined) '''Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Mistakes Category:Again, a collab Category:Characters Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Most perfect character on this wiki Category:Amazing Hair Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Dies Irae Category:Glorious Category:The TRUE God of Badassery Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Makes chatacters who say there stronger than him looks weaker than Rainbow Dash(Downplayed) Category:Makes The Reinhard Chazzdrich look like Sonic.EXE (Downplayed) Category:Erased The Reinhard Chazzdrich Category:Yes, he is powerful he can erase himself and come back just fine Category:Beyond Characters Category:Beyond all Category:Solos Everything Category:Blitzes your favorite verse everyday Category:Far Beyond Logic Category:Perfection Category:Beyond Perfection Category:Fabulous Category:Beautiful Category:Grand Category:C H A D Category:Massively Beyond All Category:Massively Beyond Badass